The Second Book of The 10th Kingdom
by sicknpsyko
Summary: This is my interpretation of what would make a good sequel to the infamous 10th Kingdom.The rating may go up to M for adult themes and violence... But this won't be 'till much later, when the plot is more developed and the story has progressed further. Th
1. Introduction

The Evil Queen ruled with her mirrors

The Evil Queen ruled above her peers

The Evil Queen fell, but not by water

The Evil Queen fell, mourned by her daughter

She cried and wept, and wept and cried

She said she never loved her, and she lied

She said she was a mistake she made

She said this before her last breath was bade

Virginia fell before her mother

Virginia fell before no other

Virginia knew that she had love

Virginia wished upon the stars above

The rose, Snow White gave it to her grandson

The rose was given to Virginia when he was done

The rose was dead and black when it was given

The rose bloomed red so the Queen would live on

Although she broke through her evil fate

Although it was just a little too late

Although she admitted she was wrong

Although they took just a little too long

To break the mind spell the Old Queen put in place

To travel back in time before this magic space

To forget the forced drowning, forget the near-death

To live together before her last breath

They moved on slow but sure

They moved on without her

They left the kingdoms of magic and more

They left the place of fairy tale gore

And so ends the first chapter of the Tenth Kingdom

And so ends the gloomy, depressing, bit of glum

And so begins the second part

And don't worry; it will begin with a happy start.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

It's pitch black, an entirety of darkness surrounding, and then, she opened her eyes. Virginia had apparently been asleep on a very uncomfortable bed, or so she thought. She was awake now and had come to terms with the cold reality, quite literally. As she felt around her, grasping for the nonexistent blanket, only finding something that went "crunch" in her hand.

She sat bolt up in her "bed" and realized that this was no bed of cotton… this was a bed of dirt. And as for the crunching sheets, leaves, red and orange painted by fall. She hugged her knees to her chest for warmth, looking around in an obviously more than confused manner.

Her eyes were screaming, "Where am I? Why am I here?" She opened her mouth to give a weak, questioning "hello?" but no such luck. Apparently, she had lost her voice along with the memory of whatever brought her here, to this place and time.

She decided to stand up and look around. After just one turn she saw that trees surrounded her, found in every direction, and this was a clearing. 'Central Park?' was her first thought. 'But no…' she continued, she knew there was no point in Central Park like this, so completely secluded… at least that she had been aware of.

'Where am I?' she heard herself think. She realized now that everything she had been thinking, she had heard, as if she were in her own mind. 'This doesn't make any sense…' she heard herself think again.

"Virginia…" This voice came from within the forest, an echo of the voice of thought, along with the preceding voice of the speaker, or whisperer rather.

She opened her mouth to say, "Who's there?" but remembered that she couldn't speak and could only manage to hear herself think it.

"Come here, my dear." She heard it beckoning her, but should she listen? She took a step closer, now just outside the woods. A gust came from the between the trees in front of her and came back from behind as if trying to pull her in. It was then the whites of eyes blinked open right in front of her, staring back at her almost in a mirror like way.

'Who are you?' she thought, missing her ability to speak more and more with every passing second. 'What do you want from me?'

"Come my child. Meet who you've longed to for so long." The voice answered, the eyes retreated slowly and then vanished with the darkness that was the woods.

Virginia decided to walk into the woods after the voice, 'What other choice do I have?' she asked herself.

She walked in, taking step after step, slowly, the white light that was the clearing that lacked sky disappearing behind her, welcoming her to this surrounding of trees, eternal tree, and then… eternal darkness.

It was then that the eyes chose to reveal themselves again.

"Welcome my child… did you miss me?" the voice now sounded beyond familiar.

"Mother?" Virginia spoke at last. With a small, polite laugh, the one last used when the troll children had been found to not be dead. The once Evil Queen, formerly known as Christine, stepped forward from the darkness, the glowing of her eyes now spread throughout her body.

"Virginia, welcome… welcome to my home." The blinding light was spread once again to present a grassy, closed in area. The trees had disappeared and the area had become quite small, it was now a tiny room. A ceiling of leaves, walls of impenetrable hedge which bore roses, all as red as the last she had seen.

"Where are we?" she asked, giving Christine a small, almost sad smile.

"We are nowhere, just… here." was all she said, walking over to a bed that was literally made of greenery and roses. She picked a single rose and walked back to Virginia, cradling it in her palms, her arms extending to her. "Take it." She said with another welcoming smile.

Virginia reached her hand for it, hesitantly, and took it, carefully. The Queen walked to the hedge wall now, pulling at one of the roses and breathing in its scent.

"Lovely, aren't they?" she smiles and Virginia tested the scent herself, smiling in return.

"Yes… very." She had a sadder smile now, fumbling with the rose between her fingers. "Ow!" she cried, pricking her finger on a thorn.

"As lovely as they may be… they can be dangerous too…" Virginia saw the memorable face of Snow White as she spoke, in such a moralistic fashion.

It was then that the light source, wherever it had come from shut off, creating that stadium 'light-off' sound. It only lasted for a second though, for a moment later she found herself surrounded by a blinding high-beam light.

Snow White appeared, transparent, but as gorgeous as ever, reaching to Virginia as wind that came from nowhere blew through her.

Snow White then said to her, "Virginia, the time has come to awake. The awakening is beginning my dear. Wake up Virginia… wake up!"


End file.
